I Hate You
by Kuma Dayo
Summary: Piko and Miki get into an argument that ends up affecting Piko in a way none of them expected. Slight PWP and my first lemon.


**SF-A2 Miki & Piko Utaune**

**I Hate You**

* * *

><p>AN: Yes. This pairing doesn't really have much debate. As soon as Piko came out, they automatically picked Miki, I think because of the ahoges. Hmmmm. Ahoge-love!

Anyway, this is a little one-shot for the pairing. I don't ship it much, since I don't really like Piko's voice (he sounds so much like a girl, it's unfair), but I still support it! Don't kill me, considering this is my first lemon and all.

Disclaimer: All characters in this belong to and are registered by Crypton. The only thing belonging to me is the plot, nothing more.

* * *

><p>"Miki, what do you want for lunch?" the green haired Vocaloid asked. Most of the more popular Vocaloids were out making new PVs, recording singles, or shopping, so that left only a few of them in the large house. At the moment, Gumi was making lunch for the remainder, which was Lily, Miki, and Piko. Considering that from those few, Miki was the most pleasant to talk to, Gumi, of course, asked her opinion for the meal.<p>

"Hm. I'm not sure," the redhead replied, lazily sliding down on the couch, "Whatever you want to make." The taller blonde-haired woman across from her peered up from the magazine she hid her face with to make an annoyed 'Tch!' noise. Miki's ahoge stood straight up for the moment as she reacted angrily.

"If you tell her that she'll just make another disgusting dish with carrots again. I swear if I eat anymore, I'll puke orange!" Lily scoffed, sticking her tongue out in disgust. The words stabbed Gumi hard, but she strived to keep her happy demeanor while all the **nicer** Vocaloids were away. Miki, knowing that it hurt Gumi's feelings, however, sat up quickly and glared at the Lily.

"How about you cook somethin' then? Oh, wait! You might almost burn the house down again!" she spat back, referring to the time Lily tried to cook a meal for the group and left the food in the oven for too long. The other Vocaloid, embarrassed by the memory being brought up, gritted her teeth furiously as a slight blush lingered to her cheeks. She stood up to make a comeback, but Gumi quickly intervened before anything serious could happen.

"Ehehe! If you guys can't decide, perhaps one of you should go ask Piko what he would like," the green haired girl blurted out quickly, sliding in between them as calmly as possible. An awkward silence seemed to envelop the room as the two mentally bickered over who would do it through the nasty looks they shot each other. The whole thing made the green haired girl in between them uneasy. Lily finally gave up the mental argument and sat down, continuing to read her magazine, ultimately deciding who would do it.

"Bitch," the redhead hissed quietly towards her as she unwillingly sobered towards Piko's room. To this, Lily made a successful smirk, which was obviously there, though her face was hidden by the magazine.

As she slowly stepped down the hall, Miki mentally kicked herself on the way. She hated Piko with a burning passion, yet she didn't speak up when the chore of talking to him came up. She disliked him even more than Lily, for crying out loud! They couldn't have one conversation without an argument. Her eyebrows lowered themselves unconsciously as she could see his door at the end of the hallway.

She knocked on the door and awaited a reply, but for an unknown reason, it was silent. Dreading having to open the door, the redhead hesitantly tapped on the door a second time, but it was to no avail. She sighed regretfully as she opened the white door, which was expectedly unlocked. Miki only opened it slightly, just enough to stick her head in, and peered around looking for him.

The averaged sized room, not much smaller than hers, seemed very empty with its plain white walls. Piko lied on his large, full-sized bed, which was, of course, white as well. His back faced her, so she couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not.

"Piko?" she whispered slightly, and she received no reply. Miki finished opening the door all the way and approached his lying figure. The redhead staggered carefully to the side of his bed, her frustration rising with each step. Not only did she have to talk to him, but now she had to walk into his room as well. Lily was definitely going to pay.

She reached out her hand, about to poke him awake, if he was sleeping, but then she stopped as her eyes fell upon his USB. Though she hated to admit it, it really did interest her in a way. She wondered why she, considering how different her design was, didn't get one. Not like she wanted to look like him, of course. She dreaded that thought.

"Hmmm," Miki whined slightly, biting her lip. This was her first, and hopefully last, time being this close to him, but more importantly the USB, of course, and it was difficult to resist touching it just once.

_Somehow, I know I'll regret this..._ she thought to herself as she picked up the cord. The nervousness she felt at that moment sent tingles up her spine as she looked over the unusual object curiously. She found herself asking childish questions, such as 'Does it really work?' or 'I wonder if he has control over how it moves?', but she tried to shake those thoughts out her mind.

Surprisingly, Piko was actually listening to his iPod while turned on his side reading some lyrics. He didn't really have any sense in the cord, so he never realized someone was there until her felt a tug on the cord. The white-haired male quickly spun around, sitting up as well, and faced the girl, an annoyed expression on his face. To this, Miki dropped the USB quickly and blushed.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted angrily, pulling his cord back so she couldn't take it again. The look he shot her didn't seem quite as upset as his voice, though. It actually matched her more curious look she had while looking at the thing. A deadly silence crept into the room, which the redhead would swear was following her today, making her blush not grow any dimmer.

"I-I was just sent in here to a-ask what you want for lunch," she stuttered quickly, trying to turn her head and hide her pink face. She hated to look all flustered in front of anyone, especially Piko. Noticing her uneasiness, though he was a little nervous as well, he smirked.

"Ah, really? A normal person would've asked the question, you know, but I'm sure you have a good excuse, right?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. Miki quickly spun around and stomped her way out, as if she were angry at his teasing instead of embarrassed, however, when she reached the doorframe, she tripped and fell stomach first, her face pushing into the wall on the other side of the hall. Left in such a compromising position, her dress lowered to her waist revealing her pink-striped underwear to his view.

"And you say your not like Miku!" he mocked, trying desperately to suppress a blush or nosebleed. The redhead sat quickly and pulled her dress down angrily, her face growing bright red. "Oh, look. Your face matches your hair."

"I'm sure you would be embarrassed, too, if you fell down and your panties showed!" she spat back, referring to the fact Piko wore a dress and looked female. Enraged by the comment, Piko stormed towards the doorway and slammed the door in Miki's face, who, in turn, walked away after it was shut. The male then, in one smooth motion, turned his back to the door and slid down it to the floor. He held his fingers to his temples, trying to calm his pounding head and the sudden hormonal rush he received from seeing Miki's underwear. Though his head started to calm down, the slight hardness below his waist remained. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Piko thought loudly to himself, noticing it. He raised himself up and walked back to his bed, resuming what he was doing before to hopefully soothe his nerves.

The bitter female stormed back into the living room, hoping the other two didn't over hear her and Piko's loud argument, which, surprisingly, they didn't. She plopped down on the sofa across from Lily and stared holes straight through the magazine cover the blonde used to hide her satisfied smirk. Feeling this glare, the blonde pulled down the cover, only revealing her eyes.

"So, how did it go?" Lily snickered. Instead of shouting at her, however, Miki only raised her middle finger and mouthed the word 'bitch' to rid Lily of half the satisfaction. Gumi, checking to see if Miki was back, happily walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"So, what did he want to eat?" the green haired girl asked in a peppy tone.

"He was sleeping," Miki lied plainly, an angry tone in her voice. Knowing it was a lie and that they probably argued instead, Gumi shrugged it off and stood back up.

"Alright! I guess I'll just make some carrots and sandwiches," she replied, skipping back into the kitchen. Needing to cool down from the heated argument, the red head stood up as well and headed towards her room to practice some songs. Though she usually dreaded it anyway, Miki especially hated the fact that her and Piko's rooms were right by each other, to where he could hear what she was doing and vice versa, but she needed to get away from Lily, so she digressed that fact.

Considering how Gumi was the only one she didn't completely despise now, she chose to sing along to one of her songs. She scrolled through the numerous lyrics saved on the Vocaloid database, which was accessible through each Vocaloid's mind. She pulled out her own iPod, which was pinkish-red and contained every off vocal to the Vocaloid songs, placed it on her iPod station, and located the _"Panda Hero"_ karaoke. As the music began, she started reading off the lyrics as they appeared to her.

Piko, who decided not to listen to his iPod so that he could be aware of when someone entered his room, could hear her singing in the other room and found it aggravating, mainly because he was trying to forget about her for the moment. As she began to sing the second chorus, the disgruntled male began looking for a way to distract himself, but to no avail. Finally, the song ended, but after the music stopped, he over heard Miki asking herself what she should sing next. This triggered Piko's immediate response, which was the storm over to her room and personally tell her to shut up. As he exited his room, however, the next song that started playing was an awkward selection for the moment. _"I Can Take Off My Panties"_ off vocal started to blast from her iPod speakers, to which she started to make up dance moves to it.

Seemingly ignorant of what happened brief minutes ago, she began to make up dance steps that were very literal to the song's lyrics as she sang. She quickly dug through her drawer, pulled out a new pair of her own panties, and began imitating as if she took them off and put them back on. Piko, who peered through her partially opened door, stood there, mouth agape, while she preformed this dance, which didn't help with the new hardness slowly building up once again.

_She's trying to torture me!_ he whined to himself. _Time to get even!_

Piko dashed back to his room, being sure not to attract her attention. Digging through his desk drawers. He retrieved his white, digital camera. He returned to his original position, turning the camera on and the flash off. Without any effort, he collected four, incriminating pictures of the red-head posing seductively with her underwear in front of the mirror like her own music video to the song. To make the evidence known, the white haired man nudged the door open with his foot, a wicked grin plastered on his face.

"Eh!" Miki shrieked, wondering in her mind how much he saw, "Wh-wh-what are you doing in my room" She attempted an angry tone, but fear and worry got the best of her. Ignoring her question, the male dangled the camera in her face, the other hand pointing towards the panties still in her hands.

"You should close your door if you're gonna dance like that," he snickered. Miki gasped in horror, imagining what type of pictures he captured and what he planned on doing with them.

"What are you going to do with those?" she shouted hoarsely, her voice cracking slightly.

"Well… Seeing as these could ruin your whole entire career as a Vocaloid," which she nodded to solemnly, "I might just make you do whatever I want. Perhaps forever… maybe longer." Piko let out a low, evil laugh that he obviously had practiced at some point. The girl whimpered at eh thought of having to do **anything** he asked.

"Fine," she agreed without spending too much time pondering over it, considering that she had no choice. She hung her head in defeat as the male had another victorious laugh, but something unusual caught her attention – Piko's poorly hidden erection. In disbelief, she blinked for a brief moment then reopened them, proving that what she saw was there. Being caught up in his gloating moment, the white-haired male didn't notice the look of disgust and confusion on her face.

"Um, Piko…" she mumbled quietly, pointing down towards the slight tent under his man-dress. Piko, regaining his normal demeanor, looked down casually before gasping in horror at her discovery. Her eyes looked up at his terrified expression then back at the problem. He quickly covered the bulge and backed away slowly.

"I… err… It's just a…" Piko stuttered, trying to think of an excuse before Miki pieced together the truth – that he was turned on by the sight of her panties before and her dancing.

"Time for lunch!" Gumi shouted happily from down the hallway. The flustered male took that brief distraction as a chance to dash. When Miki ran into the dining room to if he was there, she found Piko sitting casually at the table, leaned over with his face rested on his palm, as if there encounter never happened. Everyone took there place at the table as Gumi set the plate of sandwiches and carrots in the center.

Gumi took her place at the head of the table happily, "Okay, everyone, dig in!" She quickly snatched up two sandwiches and five of the large carrots.

As expected, the table was very quiet, except for the occasional remark from Lily and reassuring tone from Gumi. None of this mattered to Miki, though; her main concern was Piko. She stared across the table at him, trying to read his thoughts, and in turn, Piko tried desperately not to glance over at the redhead. The tightness he felt still remained.

_Hmm… Maybe this will get his attention…_ Miki pondered, adding another carrot to her plate. She leaned forward in her best attempt to look bored and flipped out her phone for extra effect. Taking the carrot in her hand, she began massaging the tip of it around her lips. With his peripheral vision, the male noticed this action, a blush lingering on his cheeks. Checking to make sure it worked, she continued to push the carrot into her mouth _slowly_. The blood rushing to his cheeks slowed its flow, to his advantage, but then started flowing back down to his hardening erection. Noticing his squirming, the redhead smiled triumphantly in her mind and began pulling the tip of the carrot in and out of her mouth, throwing in an occasional sigh when he was the only one paying attention.

"I've gotta pee," Piko announced with his usual courtesy, quickly hurrying to the bathroom, slamming the door, and locking it. Miki wondered what he could be doing in there, and, though disgusted by the most obvious possibility, hurriedly ate her food and dismissed herself from the table. Lily and Gumi didn't even think twice about the situation, so the escape was very smooth.

Meanwhile, Piko hung over the sink after splashing water on his face. His breath labored slightly and his cheeks flushed. He needed to get rid of the erection, and quick. It was driving him on the brink of insanity. The male lifted up his dress, revealing his slightly tone stomach, and reached into his boxers and gripped himself.

_Okay… This is just a one-time thing. Just to get rid of it, nothing more._ he tried to reassure himself. He took a deep breath and began pumping his hardened length slowly. Miki, nervous to what she would find, tried to peer through the key hole, but couldn't see a thing. Retrieving a bobby pin from her hair, she picked the lock quietly and cracked the door open. Her interest went from curiosity to slight perversion, but she wouldn't allow herself to believe it. The desperate male, supporting himself on the wall with one arm, began to quicken his pace. His breath hitched, soon becoming heavy pants. To him, he was the only one there, and to the bewildered female, it was only them. She longed to lean in further and observe more closely; she admitted that it did get her excited. At the time, the only words, or muffled sounds, escaping his lips were inaudible grunts, but something hit the air that startled both him and the peeping redhead.

"M-Miki…" he moaned hotly. When he realized what he said he shuddered slightly, but pictures of her began flooding his mind. Instead of stopping or trying to get rid of the mental images, however, they made him quicken his pace. In the background, the mentioned girl stood, mouth agape, in intense thought.

_Is he really picturing me… having sex with him?_ she pondered, horrified. She kept watching, even though she was disgusted _slightly_, and waited for more evidence.

"Miki~" he groaned, again. She nodded, the fact confirmed. The whole scene had her already so turned on that she could barely move. Her eyelids began lowering as her mind began processing similar images that were in the male's mind. In her dream-like state, she didn't notice that the white-haired male turned around in her direction. Upon opening his eyes, he saw her kneeling in a horny manner – tongue hanging out slightly and eyes closed fully. If he could blush anymore, he would have, but all he could do was stare blankly at her lust-filled expression. Finally, he got an idea, one that would get rid of this problem. Moreover, he would be guaranteed the opportunity due to the blackmailing scheme.

"Miki," he cooed huskily in a tone different from his moans, jolting the female out of her state. She blushed brightly as he approached her.

"Um…. I-I wasn't peeping or… anything..." she lied crudely. Before she could plead her case, however, he silenced her with his index finger.

"I have an idea of what you can do if you want the pictures to disappear," he suggested, giving a seductive smirk.

"What?" she mumbled lowly, partially registering what he meant. He grabbed her hand and led her to his door. Instead of saying a word, Piko only raised his eyebrow suggestively, fully explaining to her. The redhead shook her head quickly.

"Y-you want to have sex with me?" she whispered hoarsely, trying not to be too loud. He nodded briefly.

"It's not like you have a choice," the white-haired male replied smugly, waving the camera in her face with his slightly sticky hand. She began to open her mouth to reply, but was lost for words. She had no choice, just as he said. Looking back at her door, remembering her stupid act that brought this trouble, Miki sighed in defeat once again.

"Perfect," the male cooed, pressing her against the door. Opening the door slowly, he pushed her into his room and closed it off. His eyes stared into hers, looking back to the bed. She understood and walked over to it. As she stood by it, Piko placed his hands on her hips, shoving her into the mattress. Miki lied on her back, her red strands of hair strewn across her face.

Piko held his face above hers, their lips only inches apart, gazing into her half-lidded eyes. They remained silent, savoring the moment. They despised each other, but at this moment, they mesmerized themselves. He always mocked her red hair, but the crimson locks covering her face only made her appear more gorgeous. Piko always seemed female in appearance to her, though now he was stronger and huskier than she'd ever noticed, or ever cared to, at least.

As if shot from a bullet, Piko crushed his lips onto Miki's in a passionate kiss. He didn't want to pull away from her soft, rosy lips, so he deepened the kiss more. The white-haired male imagined the whole situation to move much quicker, but he surprisingly found himself wanting to savor every moment. Miki, still adjusting to it, on the other hand, wanted to get it over with, though she didn't look forward to the most physical part. The male licked her lower lip, begging for entrance, but she denied him the opportunity. Not wanting to be refused, he bit her lip roughly, making her release a pained moan. He seized the moment and shot his tongue through the small opening, dominating the redhead's mouth.

Their tongues danced sloppily within her mouth, his tongue brushing against every sensitive part of hers. She squirmed slightly, choking back any moans she would have – not wanting to give him any pleasure for his success. After a minute of the tongue grapple, he finally broke away, filling his burning lungs with sweet oxygen. The room was dead silent, the only sound being their heavy panting. Miki's cheeks were a rosy red tint, noticeable even in the dim light of the white room. He moved in for what seemed another kiss, but he instead kissed her along her jaw line. His lips trailed down her neck, transitioning into light sucks. This earned soft mewls and coos from the girl below him. When he reached her collar bone, the white-haired male bit down and sucked roughly, determined to leave a visible mark. Seeing the hickey, Miki's dream-like attitude turned angry. Piko moved in for another kiss, but she turned her head in disgust, a bitter frown on her lips. His lips curled into an amused smirk before changing to a fake pout.

"Aw. What's the matter Miki? You don't want me claiming you?" he teased, circling his finger around the newly formed reddish-purple mark. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she avoided eye contact. He shrugged it off and continued his exploration of her body. He snaked his arms around her back, fiddling with her zipper until he managed to pull it down to her waist. Piko's eyes, filled with lust and desire, admired her slightly flat but well-rounded breasts.

"No bra, huh? I guess your panties weren't the only thing you took off," the white-haired male snickered.

"Sh-shut up about that!" she spat, covering her exposed chest. The male laughed at her embarrassment. No matter how intimate the moment was, Miki and Piko still argued. Getting back to the matter at hand, he peeled her hands from censoring her breasts.

"Don't hide yourself. You look…" Piko hesitated slightly, "…beautiful." At any other instant, that would've sounded completely fake, but now, it was genuine. Her eyes glimmered after hearing the compliment from him. She took it in slowly, still processing it as his hands navigated their way down.

"Ah…" she sighed lightly as he fondled her left breast. He squeezed it roughly, admiring the softness of 'something so small'. The temptation took over his mind and he took her raised, pink nipple into his mouth. The redhead's fingers laced through his hair as he sucked on her breast, sending new shocks of pleasure she never knew existed. In all the fanfiction and occasional yaoi doujinshi, which she considered her guilty pleasure on certain days, she read, never had this been mentioned or pictured. This new discovery thrilled her even more, but she still suppressed her cries – mainly to starve him of satisfaction, but also to not attract the others attention. Which reminded her… did Piko lock the door, just in case?

"P-Piko… did you l-lock the door?" she tried to ask, her voice cracking embarrassingly. The thought never fazed him that someone would barge in, but he considered it.

"No," he replied plainly, "You're not worried about someone barging in are you? Or maybe it's because you're in such a compromising position?" The white-haired Vocaloid tried his best to embarrass her, which it did. She began tearing up at the thought of someone, mainly Lily, waltzing in and seeing the whole scene.

"P-Piko…" she cried quietly, "P… please." Her eyes darted back at the door, desperately hoping her own mind could lock it from there.

"Hm?" he grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Please!" she begged pathetically.

"Alright, but on one condition. You've gotta been more verbal. I want to hear every moan and squeak that you try to suppress," Piko purred, cupping the breast he no longer sucked. Miki, understanding slightly, let out a loud mewl in reaction from the touch. He brushed her bangs from out of her eyes and nodded blissfully. He rose up and walked over to his door, then turned back quickly before reaching the handle.

"Oops. I must've already locked it," he cooed, making an artificial shocked expression. He quickly climbed back over her, straddling her hips. His erection was becoming agonizing, even under his loose fitting outfit. Piko pulled the redhead's dress lower, revealing her pink-striped panties. The view was the same as before, except for now they were soaked. Miki looked away embarrassed by how much she was aroused. The male rubbed his hands along her inner thighs, kissing along the more tender parts. This produced a large number of inaudible cries from the girl. Unable to control her hormonal drive, she quickly sat and tugged on his clothes. Her eyes, which stared right into his, practically screamed for him to lose them, but he didn't budge, instead plastering a large, seductive smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry, what do you want me to do?" he questioned as if he really didn't know. Miki swallowed the dry lump in her throat. She didn't know how to ask someone she despised, or at least used to, to do something like that.

"Err… Um…" she hesitated.

"I'm waiting," he replied, teasing her entrance with his index and middle fingers. A wave of pleasure overcame her, and the redhead suddenly tightened her grip, pulling him closer to where her lips were by his ear.

"L-Lose the clothes…" she moaned solemnly. He shuddered from the hot words being breathed on his ear, but he complied quickly, tossing them to the side. Miki, while he undressed, pulled her dress the rest of the way off and tossed it along side his. The tent in his boxers felt the slight temperature change, and he shuddered terribly. Noticing his discomfort, she bent forward and began tugging his boxers off for him. Though powered by lust, her action could be considered caring, in a way. She took his rock hard member in her hand and began pumping it. It was obvious she was unpracticed, but, from reading all the doujinshis, she knew what she was supposed to be doing. He grunted blissfully, remembering everything he imagined before in the bathroom, only this moment was much better than he imagined. Pre-cum leaked from the tip, covering her hand. Before she could place her mouth on it, to her surprise, he pinned her down, nearly ripping her underwear off in one swift motion.

"I can't wait any longer," he gasped, licking his lips. Her shocked eyes returned to their horny state. Positioning himself at her entrance, he intertwined his fingers with hers. Piko slowly pushed in, receiving numerous cries from the girl beneath him. He thrust into at a slow pace, letting her adjust. The redhead's eyes teared up from the unknown feeling inside her. After a long minute of getting used to it, she looked up at him confidently.

"I'm ready," she cooed calmly.

"Ready for what?" he teased, finding it difficult not to pester her just a bit. She furrowed her eyebrows and fought back the urge to hit him. He gave her a quizzical look, a smile still beaming back at her, as if they weren't in the middle of making love.

"Ready for…. err.. Ready for…." she stammered.

"Yes?" he shot back.

"Oh, what the hell! Fuck me," she demanded loudly, pulling herself off and slamming back on. The sensation sent both of them on a temporary pleasure high. Piko shook off the paralyzing effect and grasped her hips in his hands. His thrusting became harder from the beginning, gradually speeding up to him driving her into the bed. With each thrust, Miki bucked her hips wildly, off time with his thrusts. The redhead wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to thrust deeper within her. Soon enough he found her sweet spot and she screamed in pleasure.

"Ahhh~ Piko~" she cried loudly, her body shuddering violently. In turn with her uncontrollable gasps, the male hissed out his own sounds of pleasure.

"M-Miki... ngh…" he grunted through his clenched teeth. With each thrust, he felt her walls tighten.

"P-Piko, I'm gonna…. ahh~" she screamed, reaching her climax. Her vision went spotted and her body shook violently as she was overcome with pleasure. Unable to hold back as her walls crushed his still thrusting cock, Piko buried himself into her and released his seed deep inside her. He pulled out before collapsing beside her. The air was heavy, but the only noise was their heavy breathing. Miki turned her head away, embarrassed by the intimate moment, only amusing Piko. He let out a low chuckle and pulled the sheets over themselves. The male Vocaloid reached his arm over her body, pulling her into a warm embrace and nuzzling his head by her neck.

"That was amazing, Miki," he sighed peacefully.

"Yeah…" the female replied half-heartedly, not because she was ashamed, but because she was surprised at how much she enjoyed it. The warm afterglow finally died down in the silence, leaving no reason to stay, though she didn't want to leave. Miki looked up innocently at Piko's face, admiring his features. He appeared as if he drifted off, but somehow she knew he wasn't asleep

"So…" she mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Can we… um…"

"Do it again sometime?"

"Y-yeah,"

He laughed again, in a more sympathetic tone. "Alright."

* * *

><p>AN: This took awhile, but since this was my first lemon, I guess it makes sense. I feel like I made this a PWP, if not a slight one. Oh well. This pairing needed the shipping, anyway.

Please review!

Disclaimer: All characters in this belong to and are registered by Crypton. The only thing belonging to me is the plot, nothing more.


End file.
